Stereo MP3: Duran Duran
Stereo MP3: Duran Duran is an unofficial Duran Duran 167-track limited edition compilation album, released in Russia. About the album This is a MP3 CD that contains fifteen Duran Duran and band related albums, originally released from 1981 to 2007. The disc will play on personal computers and compatible CD players. The front cover features Duran Duran photography by Richard Haughton. Track listing 4 607313317625 1981: Duran Duran #"Girls on Film" #"Planet Earth" #"Anyone Out There" #"Careless Memories" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Night Boat" #"Sound of Thunder" #"Friends of Mine" #"Tel Aviv" 1982: Rio #"Rio" #"My Own Way" #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" #"Hungry Like The Wolf" #"Hold Back The Rain" #"New Religion" #"Last Chance on the Stairway" #"Save A Prayer" #"The Chauffeur" 1983 Seven and the Ragged Tiger #"The Reflex" #"New Moon on Monday" #"Cracks in the Pavement" #"I Take the Dice" #"Of Crime And Passion" #"Union of the Snake" #"Shadows On Your Side" #"Tiger Tiger" #"The Seventh Stranger" 1984 Arena #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Hungry Like The Wolf" #"New Religion" #"Save A Prayer" #"The Wild Boys" #"The Seventh Stranger" #"The Chauffeur" #"Union of the Snake" #"Planet Earth" #"Careless Memories" 1985 Arcadia: - So Red the Rose #"Election Day" #"Keep Me in the Dark" #"Goodbye Is Forever" #"The Flame" #"Missing" #"Rose Arcana" #"The Promise" #"El Diablo" #"Lady Ice" 1986: Notorious #"Notorious" #"American Science" #"Skin Trade" #"A Matter Of Feeling" #"Hold Me" #"Vertigo (Do the Demolition)" #"So Misled" #"Meet El Presidente" #"Winter Marches On" #"Proposition" 1988: Big Thing #"Big Thing" #"I Don't Want Your Love" #"All She Wants Is" #"Too Late Marlene" #"Drug (It's Just a State of Mind)" #"Do You Believe in Shame?" #"Palomino" #"Interlude One" #"Land" #"Flute Interlude" #"Edge of America" #"Lake Shore Driving" 1989: Decade #"Planet Earth" #"Girls on Film" #"Hungry Like The Wolf" #"Rio" #"Save A Prayer" #"All She Wants Is" #"Union of the Snake" #"The Reflex" #"The Wild Boys" #"A View To A Kill" #"Notorious" #"Skin Trade" #"I Don't Want Your Love" 1990: Liberty #"Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" #"Liberty" #"Hothead" #"Serious" #"All Along The Water" #"My Antarctica" #"First Impressions" #"Read My Lips" #"Can You Deal With It?" #"Venice Drowning" #"Downtown" 1993: The Wedding Album #"Too Much Information" #"Ordinary World" #"Love Voodoo" #"Drowning Man" #"Shotgun" #"Come Undone" #"Breath After Breath" #"UMF" #"Femme Fatale" #"None of the Above" #"Shelter" #"To Whom It May Concern" 1995: Thank You #"White Lines" #"I Wanna Take You Higher" #"Perfect Day" #"Watching the Detectives" #"Lay Lady Lay" #"911 Is a Joke" #"Success" #"Crystal Ship" #"Ball of Confusion" #"Thank You" #"Drive By" #"I Want To Take You Higher Again" 1997: Medazzaland #"Medazzaland" #"Big Bang Generation" #"Electric Barbarella" #"Out of My Mind" #"Who Do You Think You Are?" #"Silva Halo" #"Be My Icon" #"Buried in the Sand" #"Michael You've Got A Lot To Answer For" #"Midnight Sun" #"So Long Suicide" #"Undergoing Treatment" 2000: Pop Trash #"Someone Else Not Me" #"Lava Lamp" #"Playing With Uranium" #"Hallucinating Elvis" #"Starting to Remember" #"Pop Trash Movie" #"Fragment" #"Mars Meets Venus" #"Lady Xanax" #"The Sun Doesn't Shine Forever" #"Kiss Goodbye" #"Last Day on Earth" #"Un Autre Que Moi" #"Alguien Más Que No Soy Yo" #"Proposition" 2004: Astronaut #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"Want You More!" #"What Happens Tomorrow" #"Astronaut" #"Bedroom Toys" #"Nice" #"Taste the Summer" #"Finest Hour" #"Chains" #"One Of Those Days" #"Point Of No Return" #"Still Breathing" 2007: Red Carpet Massacre #"The Valley" #"Red Carpet Massacre" #"Nite-Runner" #"Falling Down" #"Box Full O' Honey" #"Skin Divers" #"Tempted" #"Tricked Out" #"Zoom In" #"She's Too Much" #"Dirty Great Monster" #"Last Man Standing" Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:Unofficial albums Category:MP3 albums